In general daily life, various lighting devices can be seen everywhere, such as fluorescent lamps, street lamps, table lamps, art lamps, and the like. In the above lighting apparatus, a tungsten filament bulb is conventionally used as a light source. In recent years, due to the rapid development of technology, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have been used as sources of illumination. In addition, in addition to lighting equipment, for general traffic signs, billboards, lights, etc., also use LEDs as a light source. As mentioned above, the use of light-emitting diodes as light-emitting sources has the advantages of power saving and greater brightness, so it has gradually become common in use. As people's living standards become higher and higher, they no longer only need to meet the needs of lighting, but also pay more and more attention to the beauty of the lamps, as well as the assembly, disassembly and installation of the lamps.